The Young at Heart
by The Only Star In Heaven
Summary: As a teenager, Kobayashi is having problems in high school, not least because of her inadequate breast size which she's bullied for. But a girl steps into her life which will change everything, to a new life of fun and passion.
1. The Gym

**A/N Hi~ this is a joint project with otaku4laifu. It's going to be a series of one shots following the adventures of Kobayashi (First name Yumi for the story) discovering her new friend in the forest. Please leave constructive and detailed reviews, this is also my first proper yuri story :)**

 **-4AD**

* * *

 **The Gym**

Yumi Kobayashi entered the sports hall late, she had clothes stuffed in her bra to give the illusion of an ample bust. Nervous, the girl lined up with the others now eyeing on her in bemusement, one of them smirked, knowing what was up.

"Well, Well, Well…" A sarcastic voice sneered. "Miracles do happen."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the nervous redhead replies.

"I ain't blind..." the dissenting girl came forward, slowly approaching Kobayashi with a perverse smile. "Whatcha got hidden in there?"

The redhead looks around. she notices all the girls and boys in her class were paired up. some of the girls were paired with other girls and some were paired with boys, but this was nothing strange in her co-ed school. she's drowned in the happy smiling faces and the loud chatter of everyone until she looks at the girl with her hands on her hips right in front of her accusing her of daydreaming.

"I'm not daydreaming. What do you want?" the redhead, gathering some courage, looks at the girl in her eye this time.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm talking about... boys!" The girl commanded the boys to grab Yumi by the arms coming face to face to her in menacing glee. She dug her hand in Kobayashi's chest and pulled out the spare t-shirts and shorts nestled in. Once they were all out, the boys let go and frantically swamped up the clothes like vultures.

The redhead's face turned red as a tomato. Her glasses were beginning to frost. She glared at the floor in utmost embarrassment.

The teacher came in time, bewildered. "Hey! What you boys doing?! We've been looking for those, spare cupboard's almost empty"

The boys flung the clothes back. "Tell her Yumi, tell her where they went... ha ha! they were nice and warm nested in her ti-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the teacher yelled, storming to them clutching an arm. "You will sit back down quietly, or I will have you in for misconduct, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am..." the boy returned to the file, disgruntled.

The teacher turned to the frightened girl, speaking calmly.

"Are you ok? do you want to wait back in the changing room?"

Kobayashi blushed. "Ok thank you, sensei."

The teacher lightly smiled, "come on, I'll help you out" She lead Kobayashi out, picking up the clothes much to the dismay of the male students. the woman glared at them, disgusted at the behaviour.

Yumi sat in the quiet room alone collecting her thoughts from the events that transpired a couple of minutes ago. she clenched her first trying to hold back her tears. "I'm going to be a laughing stock from now on." She thought.

The teacher came in later, sitting beside her. "I'm sorry what happened earlier Yumi."

Yumi heaved a sigh. "No, it's ok. It's my fault anyway. I guess I learnt a lesson from doing something so stupid."

The teacher put an arm around her, feeling pensive. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I understand the issue. It's not easy for a girl to go through the shame like that, you need a bit more self-esteem maybe."

Yumi continued facing downwards. "Yeah my folks always say that." Kobayashi was afraid to admit she liked the warm feeling of being hugged by the woman. she didn't know what it was but she liked the warmth her touch brought to her, nevertheless.

The teacher gave a soft cuddle, "You can be excused from the lesson and go home if you want, it's the final period anyway and well, I don't want to cause you more anxiety."

"Thanks a lot sensei. I guess I will go home." Yumi said, feeling slightly better.

The teacher smiled and got and left her to get changed back to her clothes.

Meanwhile, in a forest a young girl is running away from home, she is in robes and practically nude. She stopped behind one of the trees to catch her breath, she hated using this form but it's the only one which is discreet and doesn't draw attention to herself.


	2. The Forest

**The Forest**

Kobayashi sat on the bench waiting for the bus. "The bus is late" she said glancing at her wristwatch. behind Kobayashi was a thick bush since her town was popular for its dense forest.

" _Rustle, rustle, rustle."_ She turned around, clearly startled at the sound of something between the branches.

The unknown girl kept quiet as to not make a sound, it's orange pupils were a giveaway somebody was there.

 _"Oh no, she may have saw me! I gotta go_ " she thought. And crept slowly away.

"Hey. who are you? do you want something?" Yumi said as she caught a slight glimpse of the figure's arm.

She remained silent, unsure of what to say or do next. "Shoo shoo!" she uttered, before retreating into the shadows. Whoever was this girl she seemed hesitant to make contact.

Kobayashi stood and fled in the direction of the noise. Into the bushes she shot. She didn't know what intrigued her or pushed her to find this person, but she didn't want to stop running. Up ahead she could make out a figure running like the wind. The person was a girl judging from its curvaceous body.

Whoever was this person, the redhead knew she needed help because why would she be running around naked? does she have some sort of home situation?

The robes quickly snagged on one of the branches, ripping it away exposing all to see, the blonde grunted and ceased running. Feeling exasperated she sat down curled up.

Head buried, she spoke. "Human, why are you interested in me?"

Kobayashi caught up with the blonde. she caught her breath. her hair was down, and she looked so beautiful, primitive even but still pretty nevertheless.

"I don't really know why I followed you either but if you want me to leave you alone, then fine, i will" she said after she caught her breath.

The being rose it's head, seeing Kobayashi properly. It was unusual to meet a human this interested in her plight. "Wait..." she collected the robes, torn lightly thankfully. "What is your name?"

"I'm Yumi. What's yours?" The girl replied nervously.

"My name is Tohru" She put on the drapes, barely covering her supple figure. "This isn't my actual form by the way, I use this for disguise but... *giggle* I guess it works to the opposite effect."

"Hmm, I don't really know what you mean but I know about trying to appear as something you're not." Yumi said, calm.

"Perhaps if you can take me somewhere safe, I'll tell you a bit about myself" she said smiling at the redhead, Kobayashi looked promising.

"Um ok. I will go but you won't hurt me, right?"

She nodded, "I'll never hurt you Yumi, that's a promise."

"Let's go then." Yumi said with some sort of excitement in her voice.

Tohru became chirpy and followed her back to the bus stop. She gazed at the scenery around, the clear blue skies and whirr of cars speeding by like hyper-advanced carriages. The eyes wide in wonder "Wow this world is amazing!"

Yumi gasped. "You're not from this world?"

"Uh huh," Tohru nodded. "It's complicated but I travelled here using a portal... wasn't easy, did my best to hide from crowds and gazes."

I don't know what to say." she couldn't believe that she met some otherworldly being. _"why would a normal high school girl like me meet someone so different?"_ she thought.

"You don't need to say anything if you want to" Tohru replied in a cheerful voice "we could enjoy each other's presence..." she said, reaching and arm around Kobayashi's back.

She lightly gasped at the touch. it reminded her moments ago when the teacher touched her like that. the affection and warmth were not something she was accustomed to. her parents were workaholics and sometimes would seasonally take her out on family trips but that's it.

"Mhmm... you're so warm." Tohru said quietly "it's rare to meet someone nice and curious as you."

Yumi blushed and turned her face the other way, trying to conceal her reddening cheeks.

The bus came up, stunning the dragon girl. "That metal carriage is coming towards us!" she yelped.

Yumi smiled at Tohru's strange way of calling the bus a metal carriage. "Oh, you mean the bus? Yeah, do you want to go somewhere in particular Tohru?"

"Um, well I am a little hungry... is there a food merchant nearby? or a pub to dine in?"

Yumi's tummy grumbled at the thought of food. "I guess I'm hungry too Tohru. Do you like burgers?"

"Burgers? I've heard of them, they're like sandwiches and taste excellent!" Her stomach grumbled too. "Come to think of it, I haven't had anything properly to eat since I ran away, only fruits I picked from farms on my travel."

The two then boarded the bus. They sat at the back where there weren't many passengers. Yumi more confident in trusting the new stranger.


	3. The Restaurant

**Only You: Chapter 3**

At the restaurant, Kobayashi noticed some folks giving Tohru a strange look at the restaurant. she couldn't blame them. The girl was attired in nothing more than a piece of torn cloth, but it covered her breasts and crotch area. The waitress came over to their table. "How can I help you both today?" she said with a pleasant smile.

I'd like the burger combo please, and what would you like Tohru?"

"I'll uh..." Tohru tried to make sense of the menu, but the amount of choices confounded her, who knew one meal could have so many variants. "I'll have the same thing too, with a glass of wine please" she said with utmost confidence, Tohru may be 15 in human years but she's older than she looks.

Yumi smiled at her ordering wine. "I see you have refined tastes Tohru."

The girl winked. "Well my culture is known for excelling in culinary dining, there aren't many vineyards either so wine's something of a rarity back home."

"So, who are you Tohru?"

Tohru looked left and right before leaning in to whisper "I'm secretly a dragon"

Meanwhile, some people smiled mischievously, trying to gaze up Tohru's cloth from a distance.

"A dragon?! Wow!" Yumi's mouth formed an O in surprise.

"Yeah, a green one to be precise…" Tohru then gave a menacing 'back off' stare to the guys watching. "Such perverts" she muttered.

"So where are you from, Yumi?"

"Me? well I don't live too far from here. We're actually in the country area."

"Sounds lovely~ I admire the tranquil setting of the country, away from the chaos of the city, seeing the berry shrubs and hearing birds" she glanced down at the floor, melancholy over her past.

"Yeah it's quiet here." Yumi said sipping her coke. "So Tohru, will your family be looking out for you?"

"I hope not" she said "they despise humanity and if I were to be caught with one..."

"Why do they despise humanity?"

"Because I've been brought up to learn that from my father, He's the Emperor of Demise and is part of the Chaos faction, the side at war with everyone else"

"That war seems intense… The chaos faction huh? are you a bad dragon then?"

"In a way, yes." Tohru looked ashamed, "I had to do regrettable things in order appease the Gods"

"I'm so sorry. but if you don't mind me saying this, I Dont know nothing about you but from what you have told me, it seems you did all of those things to gain approval from your family or your father in particular, The thing is…" she paused and heaved a sigh "I know what that's like."

"Hmm..." Tohru smiled and held Kobyashi's hand in comfort "Seems we have something in common then."

"Ye-yeah. seems so."

The waiter bought the meal in, coming with fries and relish.

"And here's the Merlot for the charming missus" A bottle was placed in the middle with separate wine glasses.

"Thank you, kind sir" Tohru commented, "do you have any hot stuff to add on?"

"We have Tabasco, will that be helpful?"

"Mhm!" she eagerly nodded.

"You sure are excited Tohru."

"Yup, we have a high tolerance for spicy food, many health benefits come from chillies including high metabolism." She said, while noisily eating the burger, dragons have no proper etiquette and her teeth were like razors from a shark. "Do you like hot stuff too?" she asked, food still in her mouth.

"I like spicy food, but I don't mind eating other kinds of food too. it amazes me how dragons can transform to humans though. Your magical powers are amazing." Kobayashi said, bonding stronger with the dragon girl.

"Oh, I can do many things Yumi-san" She poured herself and Kobayashi a glass of wine.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, perhaps I'll give a demonstration when the sauce comes." Thoru sipped and smelt the aroma of the wine. lightly kicking her dainty feet. "Oooh that smells exotic" as if by magic horns popped out from her head, like a reaction to the arousing smell.

Yumi gasped. "Those are horns. Tohru, be careful. people might notice." she says worriedly.

"Huh? oh those! Nah it's fine Yumi, it's part of my identity, humans don't mind it back in my world. They tolerate the differences." Tohru said, oblivious to the gazes.

"Well humans seem more tolerable there. I wish they accepted differences here like they do back in your world but unfortunately that's not the case" Yumi's face looking gloomy.

Tohru looked concerned. "Why?! What happened?"

Yumi tipped her glasses so it was not drooping on her nose. "Well Tohru, first of all, the humans here, if they knew you were a dragon, they'd want to capture you and probably try to profit from you or worst case scenario, they imprison you in some lab or facility and run tests on you. they can't know or something bad might happen to you."

"Oh, I see, so humans are dangerously curious then..." Tohru hid her horns instantly, somewhat reluctant. it's a sad thought someone could look at her not as a person but a walking freak show. "You know a lot more than I do Yumi-san."

"What are you saying Tohru? I have been here for a few years now so i know what our species are like. you must be careful. you can't afford to be reckless here."

"Nevermind..." Tohru said, tucking back to her burger. "So, I have to keep a low profile?"

"Pretty much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Ok then... anything for you~" the buoyancy returned.

Suddenly a guy did a wolf-whistle from a table nearby, and everyone in the restaurant stared at him, wondering what will go down.

"Do you mind?" One of the people called, irritated.

"What?! I was just admiring the view" he sniggered.

A staff member came over "Sir, we don't tolerate that kind of behaviour. Our policy states that everyone should feel safe... May I kindly request you leave?"

C'mon, "it's only a whistle-"

"Leave." the member said sternly.

The man left grumpily, muttering unpleasant stuff which was thankfully inaudible.

"You're already getting the attention of male folk. that's how some human men behave when they see someone they like." Yumi said.

"I know, I had the same problem when I initially arrived, guys would chase me around until I scorched their faces... well, almost"

Yumi became wide eyed and glared at Tohru.

"What?! You gotta defend yourself in frantic times… less you be ravished."

"But you're already getting the attention of the male folk. that's how some human men behave when they see someone they like. Still it's nice you can defend yourself."

"Yes, I could teach you a thing or two" Tohru finished her burger with the Tabasco sauce coming along eventually.

"Sounds like a plan. I could use that." The teen smiled.

She gave a thumbs up "Excellent! but first I got to do something..." she unscrewed the top of the sauce and started drinking it like orange juice.

"Woah. Doesn't that hurt?" the human girl said, surprised.

"Nope, being of dragon born we can surpass extreme capsaicin levels" Tohru then burped, accidentally letting out a small fireball which went unnoticed, people mistaking it for flames from a grill thankfully.

"I see. that's great"

"Yeah, it is… um... Yumi? is it ok if I can stay at your place, for a bit?"

"I would have to get permission from my parents first, but sure."

Tohru leaned over again to hug Kobayashi, joy on her face. "Oh, thank you Yumi-san!"

"You're so soft..." she said, the redhead blushing.

Yumi looked around and took notice of the few men that were still glaring at Tohru. "Tohru, I guess I will ask them to place my food in a bag, so I can take it with me. Let's get out of here."

"Ok, I'll go wait" she sat back down, aware of the men staring at her. she started turning scary at them. hands becoming pointy and teeth sharpening.

Yumi got up and spoke to the kind clerk who gave her the bag. She returned to their table and packed her food up. she stood up from her seat. "Ok Tohru. Let's go, shall we?"

"Yup!" she got up and walked beside Yumi, doing struts proud as a lion.

Yumi was feeling sort of excited. she didn't have much friends who she could hang out. as they exited the fast food restaurant Yumi wondered if she could consider Tohru a friend? "Tohru, I know you are new to this world. But would u by chance like to be my friend? it's ok if you don't want to though, I'll understand."

"Of course, I'll be your friend Yumi-san!" Tohru replied without hesitating. "we have to be bounded regardless, you know too much of me"

They then happily strolled along home, making a new and unique friend.


End file.
